Anya Prussia
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: When Prussia was taking a nap he heard a loud bang coming from the door. When he opened the door he found Hungary, as a little girl again but with no memory of anything! Now it is up to "The Awesome Prussia!" To take care of her! There is slight Pruhun in this
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry if this story is bad, I was tired when a I wrote it.**

Prussia was taking a nap on his, well actually Germany's couch. As he was taking a nap there was a loud bang coming from the front door which woke Prussia up immediately. Prussia then got up from the couch and walked towards the door , slowly. When he arrived at the door and opened it ,slowly. After he opened the door he saw Hungary, as a child,a young child, asleep in a blanket ,was wearing a long t-shirt, she also had a ponytail and was very dirty. "H-Hungary?!" Prussia said as the little girl suddenly woke up and looked at him. "Are you my *Anya?" Hungary asked him.

"No! The awesome me is not your 'Anya' or whatever, I am the Awesome Prussia!"

"Anya! Anya!"

"No! I am not your 'Anya!' I am The Awesome PRUSSIA!"

"Anya! Anya! Anya!" She said cheerfully as she held out her arms towards him, wanting to be carried. Prussia rolled his eyes and picked her up, with the blanket. He was also wondering why she called him Anya and why she wasn't calling him Prussia, did Hungary loose all of her memories?! Yes she did but anyways back to the story: the young girl, who looked to be 4-5 years old , started to smile and then asked " Anya, why is yours hair white?"

"Because, I'm awesome, wasn't it obvious?" Prussia replied with a grin and Hungary just stared at him with a straight face. "Anya, I do nots get it." She replied while Prussia just sighed for a moment. The Prussian then shut the door and put the little girl down , onto the couch. "Also, Anya, what's my names?" Hungary asked him with a straight face.

"Your name, well your name is... Uh *Maria! Your name is Maria!" He said as he just picked the first name that popped into his head. Though, Hungary wasn't really paying attention now when he was saying her name. Hungary actually had gotten up from the couch and started to search for some toys, also leaving a trail of dirt behind her. Prussia then started to notice the dirt and said "West is going to kill me if he see's this dirt!". Hungary was still searching for toys around the house and Prussia then walked towards her. "It's time for you to take a bath," Prussia said as Hungary then looked at him with a frown.

"No!" She yelled and ran away from him. Prussia cursed silently to himself and then ran after the girl. Hungary then started to scream as she ran throughout the house with Prussia chasing after her.

After a while, Prussia had stopped chasing Hungary because of how tired he was and had also lost track on where the girl was. Then when 16 minutes as the most went by, Prussia heard someone scream "Anya! Help!" . Prussia wondered who it was, even though his first thought was Hungary. When he went to see who it was , he saw Hungary in his room trying to put on some of his clothing he use to wear back when he was the Tectonic Knight.

Prussia couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he saw and then after a few minutes he helped her put on some of his old clothing. Soon after Prussia heard a knock at the door and heard "Bruder! I'm home!"

***Anya: Anya means mother in Hungarian**

***Maria: this name is also one of the first names of Fem!Prussia's human name, which is one of the reasons why I made it be Prussia's first thought in girl names.**

**Anyways I hoped you liked this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Prussia gulped for a moment, it was Germany. What would Germany say if he saw Hungary here, as a child?! Prussia then said "Hun-Maria, how about you stay here, while The Awesome Me goes downstairs to get something." with a slight smile and started to sweat slightly, nervously. Hungary looked at him for a moment. "Is it a toy?" She asked in reply.

"Uh, of course it's a toy!"

"Then can I come with you to help you get it?"

"Nein! You have to stay here, like the 'good' little girl you are!" Prussia said as he then ran out the door of his room and went to the room where the front door was. When he arrived , he saw Germany, who had let himself in. "W-West! What are you doing here? Y-You're early back from that 'thing', right?" Prussia said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Bruder, I am not early and what 'thing'? I was just at Italy's place."

"Oh! Yeah, right, mein awesome-ness just made me forget."

"Okay but anyways, Bruder, why does the floor have a dirt trail leading to somewhere?"

Prussia then heard footsteps coming towards them, and didn't reply to Germany's question. "you lied!" He heard a voice yell, it was Hungary. "There is no toy! You meanie!" She continued to yell as she frowned, and started to cry ,slightly. Germany saw the child and stared at her, wide eyed. "Hungary's...a child?" Germany said with a slight frown.

"Who's Hungary?" Hungary replied as she looked at Germany and stopped crying for a moment. "Prussia,a word please." Germany said as he pulled Prussia into a different room.

"Fine what is it ,West?"

"How in the world is Hungary a child?! And do you know what this means?!"

"First of I do not know how she got turned into a child, secondly does this mean I have to raise her?"

"Nein! Okay well actually yes, but what if somecountry see's her?! She's defenseless in this form also her economy won't run herself!"

"West! It's alright! I'm pretty sure I know how to raise a child and run an economy!"

"Yeah...right..." Germany said with a slight frown as he looked at his brother, then soon after they were inturrupted by Hungary saying "Anya! I want a toy!" with a frown. Prussia then walked towards her with a slight smile and petted her head, while kneeling slightly.

"Fine, since you're kind of adorable, I'll buy you a toy."

"Yay!" Hungary cheerfully with a smile as she ran towards the door with Prussia following behind her. Soon after he went to the store with Hungary and bought her toy. The toy was a stuffed horse. When they arrived back at the house,Prussia then asked Germany "Hey, West, do you have any spare money I could use. Like maybe a few thousand for plane tickets."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter.**

"But bruder," Germany said with a slight frown.

"West! Come on! Can you help your bruder out with some money!" Prussia said with a slight smile. Germany then sighed and looked at his brother for a moment Germany had given Prussia the money and used the money to pay for 2 plane tickets to Hungary. Prussia then packed up some clothing for the trip and Hungary then walked into his room, where he was packing his clothing in. "Anya, where are you going?"

"We'll we're going home,"

"We are?"

"Ja, we are now." Prussia said with a slight smile as he finished packing his clothing and then picked up the little girl who had started to smile. "Mein Gott, why do you have to be so cute when you smile like that!?" Prussia said aloud as he tickled the young girl slightly which made her laugh. Though soon after he put her down and said " We're going to leave soon and when I call your name, come down with the stuff you want to bring home." while Hungary just nodded in reply.

After about 10 minutes, Prussia yelled "Maria! it's time to go!" and Hungary walked downstairs with only her toy and the clothes on her back. "That's all you're bringing but then again The Awesome me did only get you those things." Prussia said as he looked at her for a moment. "Well if that's it then, let's go!" Prussia said with a slight smile as Hungary also smiled and then walked outside. Then Prussia walked outside and got in the car with Hungary.

After about 20 minutes of driving ,they finally arrived at the airport. Prussia then got out of the car and helped Hungary out of the car. Then they walked into the airport.

~Timeskip

Soon after they got onto their flight but Prussia felt like people were staring at him, which they were. They were staring at him because of his white hair and red eyes. Though they were also staring at Hungary because of the clothing she was wearing. Hungary didn't feel people staring at her and just smiled as they went to their seats. Then one person who randomly was in the seat next of them, looked at Prussia and said "What's with your hair and eyes man? Did you dye it? Also why's your kid dressed like he's some sort of knight wannabe?"

"First off,The Awesome me was born like that. Secondly El- Maria is a girl and is wearing my old clothing." Prussia said in a slightly angered tone, this was going to be a long trip.

~Timeskip , again

They then finally reached Hungary and Hungary was fast asleep. Prussia had to carry her out of the plane with her toy. Then he rented a car with the rest of his brother's money and started to drive it to Hungary's place. As he was driving, he heard Hungary scream in the backseat and she also had started to cry. "Hu-Maria, is something wrong?!" He said as he stopped the car for a moment. "*Man with bigs mask and larges hat!" She said with a frown as she continued to cry. "He was hitting me and being mean!"

"Don't worry it's just a nightmare and...and... I'll protect you from people who'll hit you and chase off the people who are being mean to you." Prussia said with a straight face and made Hungary stop crying. Hungary then smiled which made Prussia smile to and he then started to drive again.

***It's Turkey, Yes Hungary had a nightmare about Turkey. I made her have a nightmare about Turkey because Hungary was once actually a part of the Ottoman Empire. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this chapter.**

After about 10 minutes they arrived at Hungary's house. Prussia smiled slightly as he got out of the car and then opened then got Hungary out of the car, Hungary had also fallen asleep again. Prussia then looked at the sleeping child-Hungary, she looked so adorable in her sleep! Though as he walked towards the house's door, Hungary had woken up. "We're here?! How boy we're here! We're here , we're here hor- were is Horsie?" Hungary said in a slight cheerful tone.

"Uh, he's in the car."

"Horsie's in the car! Get him out ,now!"

Prussia frowned slightly at her angered behavior. "That is no way to talk to The Awesome me," Prussia said with a slight frown.

"Now, now, NOW!" The little girl whined.

"Say please,"

"No!"

"Fine, then the Awesome Me won't get you your toy."

"B-but I want him now!" Hungary said as she started to cry.

Prussia was starting to feel bad, he had made Hungary cry. Though then as the Hungarian child cried, she said "P-Please Anya, please!"

Prussia smiled, "Okay, now, I The Awesome Pru-Any-Mom, will get you your toy, stay here as I get it, okay?" Hungary nodded in reply and Prussia went to get her toy horse and his suit case. When he came back he found the front door open and Hungary nowhere to be seen. He then went inside the house, because he knew that Hungary would be here. He then closed the door and placed the stuff down , except for the stuffed horse toy, and then wandered around the house. He eventually wandered upstairs and into Hungary's bedroom. As Prussia searched around the room, he had crept into a closet. The closet was filled with dust and then something in the closet had caught Prussia's eye. It was his *robe,hid robe that he had given her on the day he had "found out she was a girl(again)", she had kept his robe from all these years? Prussia then picked up the robe and looked at the old thing for a moment, and then he heard "Anya! Where are you?" and got out of the closet immediately.

He then saw , Child-Hungary climbing up the stairs , with a slight smile. "Anya I found yous!" She said as she ran into her own room and hugged Prussia. "Hungary where were you? The Awesome me told you to stay put!"

"Sorry, Anyas but this place is fun! And you found Horsie!" She said as the Prussian then gave her the stuffed horse, who she then hugged. Prussia sighed for a moment , being a "Mother" was harder than he thought.

***It was the robe on episode 91 of World Series, **


End file.
